My Mommy Likes You
by Detective Girl 2005
Summary: Oh Good Heavens! It was Only Suppose To Be A Movie Date!


**Hello everyone! I am back with just a little one-shot of something I just had to type ( wicked smile)**

**I mean it kind of just came across my mind when at times I was reading some DC manga that Eri..( Ran's mom) is like...she acts like she likes Shinichi so...( evil cackle) I got this bright idea..**

**Shinichi" ( wide eyes of terror)...what the hell are you planning...?"**

**DetectiveGirl2005" Nothing..( wicked smile)"**

**I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**My Mommy Likes You**

Just another day for Kudou Shinichi, the great ace Detective Teen who finally got his long awaited body back finally ,who was heading down to the Mouri Detective Agency with a grin on his face. Boy! Did he feel good today, he was going on a little movie date with Mouri Ran...but oh so did he not know that it can be all ruined by one little thing.

**ding dong**

" Coming!"

Shinichi's smile brightened from hearing her voice again and the sound of her as she ran across the wood floor to open the door. When she opened the door Shinichi in his flannel long sleeve shirt and faded blue jeans, smiled as he raised his eyebrows at her

" Hey there"

Ran in her red skirt and black pullover sweater with her long brown hair tossed her head to the side as she threw him a sweet smile

" Hey there to you!"

Shinichi then stepped into the house and closed the door behind him as he kept the smile on his face staring at the girl before him as he shoved his hands in his pockets as the teenage girl kept smiling at him with her bluish purple eyes and slight blush on her cheeks as she stared him back into his deep blue eyes

" So have you decided on a movie to see yet?"

Ran looked up avoiding his eyes as a sly smile came onto her face

" Maybe..."

Shinichi then raised his eyebrow at her as his voice lowered

" don't tell me--"

Ran then grabbed his hands as she looked innocently at him

" Come on! I swear the movie is good! It's about two lovers who met each other 10 years later from their childhood! I have been wanting to see this movie forever! Please?.. For me?.."

Shinichi narrowed his eyes with a blush growing on his cheeks at the girl who looked at him pleadingly

" Yeah, Yeah.. Fine...just this once..."

Ran let a squeal in joy before she leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before heading to her room with a blush on her cheeks smiling widely leaving Shinichi standing in shock and awe with an even more red face with a hand placed to his cheek

" Wait for me! I am almost done getting ready, okay?"

" O..Okay..._Geez...must I go through **another** chick flick!..._"

Shinichi then began to smile even bigger as he took a seat on the couch waiting for Ran ,when in the kitchen, Eri poked her head out with a mischievous smile on her face when she saw Shinichi

" Oh hello there Shinichi-kun!"

Shinichi turned around seeing Eri who stood behind him with bright smile on her face with her hands behind her back. Shinichi then stood up from the couch by the sudden surprise from her and put his hand behind his head as he smiled nervously

" Hello Eri-san..eheh"

Eri took a step towards Shinichi her smile growing

"How have you been lately Shinichi-kun?"

Shinichi smiled at her nervously never losing the fear of Ran's Okasaan

" O..Oh just fine ,fine"

Eri's eyes glistened as a sly smile tugged at her lips

" I know you are..."

Shinichi gave a nervous laugh when he suddenly stopped his eyes widening when he finally comprehended what she had just said his eye brows twitching as well as his mouth

" E...Excuse me?.."

Eri took her hand and flipped her brown hair that was tied up in a bun that was know loosened as strands of brown hair hanged loosely and she took another step towards him her glasses slipping towards her nose her smirk growing

" You heard me..."

Shinichi took a large gulp as he started to back up from her sweat coming down the side of his head as his pupils began to dilate as he loosened at his neck tie

" Uh...Uh...Um...sh..shouldn't we be checking if Ran is ready yet?.."

Eri closed her eyes as her smirk grew even bigger when she suddenly snatched at his shirt bringing the freaked -out- of -his- wits- Shinichi towards her as she stared at him with a gleam in her eye as she spoke slyly

" Why? Don't you want to stay for dinner?..Cause I know who is just on the menu..."

The top of Shinichi's head began to turn blue as he started to sweat more as he let out a whine

" _Ran..Ran hurry up please...RAN ! OH FOR THE LOVE OF WHAT IS ALL RIGHT!"_

Just at the brink of time Ran's voice could be heard at the end of the hall as she was whistling, immediately Eri let go of Shinichi and tied her hair back up in a bun and pushing her glasses back up to her nose making herself look like her formal self right as Ran appeared making Shinichi almost jump 20ft in the air for joy and rush towards her

" OH MY GAWD! LOOK! RAN! IT IS RAN!"

Ran surprised by Shinichi's sudden outburst, gave him a look as if he was a mad man as she slowly nodded her head

" Yes, Shinichi...it is me...are you feeling okay?..."

Shinichi glanced at Eri feeling a horrific feeling wash over him at her cool face when he suddenly embraced Ran making her eyes widen

" YES ,YES! I'M OKAY! BETTER THAN OKAY! YOUR HERE! THE GIRL I LOVE! THE **ONLY GIRL I LOVE!"**

Ran's cheeks began to glow red as she pressed her hands against Shinichi's chest whispering with an embarrassed tone

" Shinichi! Not infront of Okasaan! **_What is wrong with you!_**"

Shinichi then took Ran's hand and began quickly moving towards the door as he flashed her a nervous smile

" W..What are you talking about? We got to hurry before we miss our movie!"

Ran narrowed her eyes at the nervous stricken boy that was pulling her towards the door

" But I thought you didn't want to see it..."

" Now I Do!"

As Ran grabbed her coat as Shinichi was waving his hand at her to hurry up he quickly glanced at Eri when Ran's back was turned and saw her mouth to him

' I'm Not Done with you..'

Which made Shinichi shiver up and down his spine as his stomach felt queasy , he then quickly grabbed Ran's arm and literally picked her up and ran out the door making Ran yelp out in surprise

" SHINICHI?"

" MOVIE TIME!"

**end**

**Okay got that out of my system ( cackles evily)  
**

**Time to get back to work on child problems, but please don't forget to review hope you enjoyed!**

**--DetectiveGirl2005**

**Shinichi" ( sitting alone in corner of room) In my happy place..."**

**DetectiveGirl2005" (eyes narrow) oh grow up!"**


End file.
